Save Them
by SalazarMorfinGaunt
Summary: You can't.


Save Them/SMG

I do not own Five Night's at Freddy's, Scott Cawthon does.

"Dialogue"

Oneshot

Characters:TBonnie,TFreddy,TChica,Mangle,Freddy,Foxy,Puppet,Chica,Bonnie,Springtrap,Golden Freddy, Mike Schmidt, Jeremy Fitzgerald, PurpleGuy, Pinkguy, and Shadow Bonnie!

Grant sat at the lonely party table of Fredbear's Family Diner, his brother was in sight and this is how he was celebrating his birthday, at a table alone with cardboard like pizza and two animatronics that were entertaining children. His brother and his 3 other friends came up to him, "What are you doing nerd?" Grant tried to speak but the words just slurred out in a hurry, tears welled up in his eyes, he tried not to cry but the tears were starting to leak, "Your brother is kind of a baby isn't he?" asked one of his brothers friends. He heard some other talk about giving him a lift, but what he payed attention most to was Fredbear, "no, no not Fredbear." His brother laughed and his friends including him picked Grant up and moved him closer to Fredbear. Quickly giving him a lift to see inside the suit, looking inside while tears were streaming down his face he saw something, it was a body. Screaming, the jaw clamped down on his head. The teeth of the animatronic stabbed into his raven black hair, the pain slowly leaked into Grant, that was until he passed out.

The next time Grant awoke was when he was laying on a bed, it was soft with an indescribable warmth, he felt around and no blankets were there, he opened his eyes and could barely see, cloths were wrapped around his head and he was in a gown. He tried to lean up but it had felt as if he was being pushed down, moving his eyes around he saw his father with his purple uniform and eyes. Nurses were rushing around he suddenly realized he was moving, doors closed and before they shut he saw his father look at him with a grim face. The nurses took him into a room with all sorts of medical devices, surgeons walked in, and he blacked out.

Grant's eyes opened, it was dark where ever he was but insight it was light, there were his plush toys. The Fredbear plush toy was In front of all the other ones, Freddy, Foxy, Chica, Bonnie. _You're Broken, I will put you back together._ Grant heard these words repeat within his head, something touched his arm, it felt like a hand, looking at his limb nothing was there. Then suddenly it was hard to breathe, he could see past the dark room, he was in the hospital room again, his brother and father were there. They looked up with worry as a machine started beeping, it kept beeping faster and faster, his father ran out of the room and started yelling, his brother was laughing, he knew what was happening to Grant, he walked up to the bed and looked at Grant, "You are dead to me," he whispered. Grant choked up, tears were rushing down his face, he finally saw his older brother, he was always nice to him, but he was always interested with phones. Doctors rushed in aswell with his father behind them, right as they started working on him he didn't feel any pain, and let go.

 ** _4 years later, (1987)_**

Grant was abandoned, he was stuck inside of Fredbear, after he died he was left with indescribable loneliness, he thought he would be warm, but instead he was abandoned. Today a child was bitten like him, except the child lived. During the 4 years of waiting for someone to check up on him, to rescue him, he learned of his abilities and what had happened to him. He could teleport, and change into the Spring Bonnie, which was always his favorite. His skin turned a dark purple from rotting. He figured out that his soul was entwined with the animatronics. But today he felt a strength, an odd strength. This power allowed him to stand up, to the end of the sealed room, he wanted free, he wanted to be safe and have that warm feeling he felt. He pounded against the brick, it fell with ease, it was fake brick. It was dark in the restaurant, he saw something, it moved swiftly passed him until he felt a pain against the back of head and blacked out for the first time in 4 years.

When he awoke, it was in the middle of a dining room, different from the one in the Diner, he heard an odd musical voice, it said, " **WHo aRE You? wHY ARE yoU hEre?** " He answered in a rough voice, " **I am Springtrap, I have been in the sealed room since I died in 1983."** The voice gasped, but said, " **I dO NoT rEmember GiVing you LIFE!"** Grant responded in a dark tone, **"I gave myself life, I rebuilt myself."** Another voice tuned in, "Grant?" he turned around and saw a beat up Foxy, it had rotting fur and the metal was rusted, "You, you did this to me." Foxy gasped, and said, "I didn't mean too! I swear!" Grant cut him off as he was about to continue, "You didn't mean to? You banished me to 4 years of loneliness, of no hope." Grant stood up and screamed in anger, he was no longer Grant but Springtrap.

After Springtrap disappeared Foxy knew he had some explaining to do, Chica cleared her throat and Marionette shuffled nervously, "Before I was murdered, I had 2 brothers, my younger brother I picked on constantly, so did all of my friends, Bonnie and Freddy know who I am talking about," The two animatronics which were still staring at the spot Springtrap disappeared looked up at Foxy, "and on his birthday we thought it would be a good idea to boost him into Fredbear's mouth, but Fredbear bit down and killed him." The other animatronics gasped, including the Puppet, who had a plan forming in his mind, and cut in, " **iF he GaVe hiMselF lIFE, thEn iT is UP to hIm tO giVe hIMSELF DEATH."**


End file.
